Blurring Reality
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: Three drabbles, written for the NGF 'Save the Union'. Enjoy!
1. Young Forever

_We can run through the night_

_Write our name up in the sky_

_-Young Forever, The Ready Set_

He grabs her hand, and she beams at him before they begin to run. The sky is dark and the field is full of hills and dreams. Their dreams. This is their secret place, where they can go to get away from it all.

They run through the field, hands clasped, looking very much in love until they finally collapse in the lavenders.

"Look," he tells her, "I can see it, in the sky. Dom and Teddy."

"I don't see it," she teases.

"It's there," he tells her seriously. "You just have to look closely. He leans forward and kisses her.

They break apart, and she says. "I can see it now."

"I love you, Dom," he whispers.

"I love you too, Teddy," she whispers back. And it's perfection, even for just that one moment.

**An: This was for Nic (trying to forget r e a l i t y). It was the "Save the Union" thing on NGF. What can I say? I work fast.**

**I don't own HP or Young Forever. Expect two more drabbles later. In about twenty minutes.**


	2. My Favorite Mistake

_Did you know, could you tell_

_You were the only one_

_That I ever loved_

_Now everything's so wrong_

_-My Favorite Mistake, Sheryl Crow_

Molly looks at the wall. When had everything changed?

She had really only loved two people. Her sister, Lucy, and her ex-boyfriend, Lysander Scamander. How strange it felt to say ex-boyfriend.

She missed him so much. But there was suddenly no way to go back. And no matter how much she dreamed, he wouldn't come back and say "I'm sorry". Besides, dreams were for Lucy, not Molly, the sensible one.

"I love you," Molly whispered to the wall.

"I love you too," a quiet voice said. She turned, and there he stood in all of his glory. "I made the bed," he told her.

And maybe it wasn't quite what she expected—or hoped for, she certainly expected it—but he was Lysander, and he was home, and nothing would or could make her happier.

She threw herself at him. He was the only one she ever loved.

**Whoa, I have been on a serious emotional roller coaster today. I seriously started crying while I was writing the Molly one. And it isn't even sad. Totally mental. It was that freeverse I wrote earlier, I swear, it depressed me.**

**Don't own My Favorite Mistake or HP.**


	3. Speak Now

_You are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_-Speak Now, Taylor Swift_

They say that your first kiss is the one you remember forever. In some ways that is true; and in others it isn't.

I will always remember my first kiss, because it opened my eyes to the world around me.

My fifth kiss, however, is truly the one I will remember forever. It too, was a first kiss, in its own way.

"I don't care," I had told him. "I don't care what they say."

It turns out that he didn't care either. He kissed me. It was the most glorious kiss of my life, and I shall treasure it forever.

But some people, well, they care no matter what. So it was our families that dragged us apart. Which is why I'm sitting in the congregation as Scorpius Malfoy says, "I do" to a girl I've never even met.

Al says I was supposed to be invited, but I never got that invitation, so I invited myself. Honestly, it must have been that idiotic pureblood girl he's marrying. She looks like a cake.

And… oh my Merlin, Scorp is wearing a pink tie. I will never let him live this down.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister says.

Lily stands, and I stare. Why would Lily want to stop the wedding?

"I object," she says, "because Scorpius really loves Rose."

"Shut up, you slut!" Bridezilla calls to her.

"If she's a slut, I'm a slut," I don't know where that came from, but it's true.

"If Rose and Lily are sluts," Dom says, "then I'm a slut."

"And I'm a slut," Victoire stands, bringing Teddy to his feet as well.

"I'm a slut."

"I'm a slut, I'm a slut, I'm a slut!" I don't know how most of the family got in here, but it's true. If Lily is a slut, then we're all sluts.

Scorpius stares at Bridezilla. "It's true. I love Rose."

**Um… well, the music got added after I finished, but I don't own Speak Now or HP.**

**Yeah… hope the Union is safe then.**


End file.
